Just Three Normal Sisters
by Harper1
Summary: This is just a story that takes place in the past, there's really not much to say about it... I hope you like it!


Just Three Normal Sisters  
  
By Harper  
  
Note: I wrote this story in another short period of time and it might be a tad short, but that's okay! It's in a couple different POVs and takes place in the past when they were younger.  
  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I woke up because there was a loud thumping against the wall. When I finally opened my eyes and sat up in bed I realized the thumping noise was coming from outside. "Phoebe!" I heard my older sister, Prue call from outside my open bedroom window. She was throwing a rubber ball against the siding of the manor under my window.  
  
"Grams said we can go to the park and play with the other guys!" Piper's voice shouted up after Prue's. Quickly I rose and shoved off my pjs to replace them with a jean pair of shorts and a worn out T shirt that I think was an old one of Piper's. I checked the back to make sure; yeah it was one of Piper's old softball shirts. PIPE-O was printed in large letters on the back. "Physco Pipe-o" was what most of Piper's friends had nicknamed her and she had decided to have it on the back of her jersey. I shrugged the fact that the shirt wasn't mine off. Pipes wouldn't care, it was old and faded, and you could barely read out the name of the team on the front, the Battleships.   
  
I ran outside and joined my sisters and a couple other people that were waiting for me out in the front yard. "Finally," Tim said to Piper, I think she considered him just as a friend, but I could really tell that he had a crush on her.   
  
I glanced around the kids who were walking along with Prue, Piper and me to the park. There was Tim, and then Andy, who was hanging close to Prue as Tim was to Piper. Brett was also there with his little sister Tanya, who was my age, and Brett's best friend, Jeff.   
  
Tanya walked over to me, "I don't really feel like playing kickball with them, do you?" she asked me. I didn't blame her; she was wearing blue flip-flops and a shorter skirt with a nice, white tank top.   
  
"How can you wear that?" I asked her back. Skirts and dresses, I hated them. The only time I would ever wear one was is if it was to something very important, funerals, weddings, or if Grams made me. Getting her mad still scared me, unlike it did to Prue. Usually if Prue had said that we could go to the park I would have backed up because Prue probably hadn't asked. But Piper was here and I knew she always asked.   
  
Soon, my little feet were hurting from the long walk to the park and I started complaining. All I got out of Prue was some remark that I shouldn't have come if I couldn't make it all the way. Piper reassured me that there wasn't that much longer until we got there.   
  
Once we did, the kickball game ended soon, with Prue yelling at Jeff because someone had cheated. I was really hot even though I was sitting under the shade of an old oak tree with Tanya. Prue was still yelling with Jeff and Brett and Andy were trying to break them apart. Piper was by the rest of the group sitting on the ground, waiting for it to all stop; she was smart not to get involved.  
  
But I looked all over and I couldn't find Tim. Then I sighted him. He was slowly sneaking up behind Piper, gun in hand. I tried to warn her from under the tree by waving my arms around, but she didn't notice. Tim pulled back the handle and Piper screamed.  
  
She stood up and turned around, soaking wet. Tim quickly squirted Piper in the face and then ran off before she got him back. I was laughing my head off as Tim pushed his way through the quarrel between Jeff and Prue and Piper soon followed. Atleast the quarrel was broken up, everyone was watching Piper chase after Tim.   
  
I watched as Tim stopped and turned around; he was about to squirt cold water at Piper again, but she was closer than he had thought. She tackled him. They slide on the slippery grass that was being watered by a sprinkler.   
  
Then I saw Brett and Jeff pull out smaller water guns. They had brought them without us knowing! Soon everyone, including me was soaked, and it was almost dark out. We wrapped it up and started back home down the sidewalk.   
  
Brett and Tanya left soon to go into their homes and I was left standing next to Jeff behind Prue and Andy, and Piper and Tim. I smiled as I sighted Andy's arm around Prue's shoulder and Piper's hand in Tim's. Then I looked at Jeff; he was about four grades older than I was. Then Jeff turned off the sidewalk to and headed up the driveway to his blue house. Next Andy left, and then Tim, leaving only us sisters three.   
  
I walked between Piper and Prue, who were both smiling. "Tim asked me out," Piper said, still smiling, I couldn't tell it was so dark out, but she was blushing bright red.  
  
"What did you say?" Prue asked her. I could hear the anxiousness in Prue's voice, she loved getting involved in everybody else business.   
  
"I said 'yes'," Piper told us, and then she giggled a little. "I'm so soaked! What is Grams going to say?" Piper did bring up a good point though. What would Grams say? I had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate us walking in after dark dripping wet.   
  
Then Prue came up with a plan: "I know, when we get home, you two stay outside and I'll climb up that tree by my bedroom window. I'll just grab us some sweaters or something to cover up most of our wet clothes. I would say we could just all climb in, but Phoebe's never climbed the tree before."  
  
I spoke my mind right away; "I could climb the tree tonight! I'm old enough!" I protested.   
  
"Pheebs, the first time I tried to climb the tree, I fell, that's when I broke my arm," Piper told me. I knew that's how she broke her arm, I was there. But that was Piper, she was scared of hights. I'm not.   
  
  
PRUE  
  
Finally, we reached the house. The lights were still on downstairs; Grams was still up. "Okay, you two stay here," I whispered to my little sisters. They both nodded and Piper put a wet arm around Phoebe's shoulder like Andy had done to me earlier tonight.   
  
I started to shimmy up the one tree in our front yard. I reached the first foot hold and set my foot in it. Before I knew it, I had scaled the familiar tree and was inside the bedroom I shared with Piper. I rushed to the dresser, still trying to be somewhat quiet.   
  
I got out three large sweaters and slipped the largest red one over my shoulders. I couldn't climb down the tree holding two sweaters so I threw them down by my sisters. One landed directly on Phoebe and I couldn't keep myself from letting a little laugh out. Then I climbed back out the window and slowly went back onto the grass.  
  
When I got down Piper was wearing a green sweater with California printed on the front and Phoebe was wearing a huge white sweater; all the sweaters I had grabbed had been mine, so the sweater went down to almost Phoebe's knees. She looked ridiculous, but atleast it covered up her soaking jean shorts unlike the sweaters did for Piper or me.  
  
Then we went up to the front door and opened it. I heard Grams talking with someone with an unnaturally deep voice. With my sisters at my side we started walking towards the kitchen where the voices were coming from. Then Grams shouted out, "Go up stairs!" She sounded desperate, but I quickly obeyed her and led Piper and Phoebe into the bedroom that was Piper's and mine.   
  
  
GRAMS  
  
I heard the girls go upstairs and the door to a room close. Thank the Gods. I dodged another swing from the warlock I was facing. When I had called for the girls to go up stairs I had immediately cursed my self afterward. It was like telling the warlock to his face that there were three little girls up stairs that you could destroy.   
  
Luckily, the stupid warlock thought I was trying to distract him and just told me, "You can't fool me, I'm staying here with you." Even though I wouldn't care to have a warlock sticking with me, I couldn't jeopardize my three little granddaughters, the Charmed Ones.   
  
I snatched up the piece of paper from the counter that I had scribbled the spell on from the book of shadows. "Moonlit night, stars so bright, something near is never right. A sad song sung, and your cry I will not aid. Your despaired voice shall weaken, fade," I read off the piece of paper. He blew up into millions of pieces and I stood up in a more comfortable position. Then I started up stairs to wish the girls a good night.  
  
  
PIPER  
  
A noise, something like a bang, came from down stairs and caused my sisters and me all to look at the door. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door and the creak as it opened and let in a crack of light. "Girls?" Grams' voice whispered.   
  
"We're all in here," Prue told her. Grams opened the door all the way and let in a bright light from the hallway. I squinted; my eyes were used to the dark.   
  
"Come on Phoebe, it's time for bed," Grams said as she motioned for Phoebe to join her side. Phoebe cast a glance at Prue and me and then we all looked at each other.  
  
"Phoebe's gonna stay in our room tonight," I told Grams. To my surprise, Grams nodded.  
  
"Go ahead," she whispered and left the room. She closed the door and my eyes had to adjust to the dark again.  
  
"Come on," Prue suggested as she climbed off my bed that we were all sitting on and reached for her own, "Let's all sleep on the floor." Prue and I grabbed all of our bedding a couple other blankets for Phoebe and we set up between the two beds in the room.   
  
"Let's play a game!" Phoebe said, I could tell she was excited to get to sleep with her older sisters. "I have the perfect start to a game of 'What if?'" she told us. Both Prue and me agreed and Phoebe started the game that always got us wondering. "What if we were all witches, with monsters and bad guys that we fought? Prue, would you keep your powers?" she said.   
  
Prue thought for a little while and then said, "What if Phoebe is crazy?" at first I thought Prue was being mean with her youngest sister, but when Prue saw the look that was coming upon Phoebe's face she quickly covered. "I'm just kidding Phoebe. Okay, what if I did keep my powers? Piper, would you be able to handle all the monsters and the weird stuff?"  
  
I thought to myself. In real life I probably wouldn't last long, I mean, if it involved a lot of killing and blood, defiantly not. Shivers ran down my spine as I thought of the dead, and a snap of Mom shot through my head, but soon I continued the game. "What if I couldn't handle it all? But what if I met an angel while being a witch and fell in love, so I had to keep being a witch to keep my angel? Phoebe, would you try to steal my angel?"  
  
Prue laughed at my question. When I had first brought Tim to my house to work on homework, Phoebe, although she was younger, had an obvious crush on him. "What if I didn't try to steal your angel," Phoebe started, but was shortly interrupted by Prue commenting, 'yeah, right.' Phoebe started over again, watching Prue. "What if I didn't try to steal your angel, because I had met someone else. What if that someone else, was a monster that I loved, would you be able to except him, Prue?"  
  
"Probably not," Prue confessed. She got a push out of both Phoebe and me. "Fine, what if we were just three normal tired sisters, that all decided to go to sleep because the oldest was really tired. Would the two younger ones go to sleep with her?"  
  
I didn't give Prue a strait answer, I just said, "Good night, I love you."  
  
I heard Prue whisper, "I love you too."  
  
Then Phoebe said, "What about me? I luv you guys too! Don't you love me?" I could tell she was actually hurt, she hadn't caught that when I had said I love you I ment both Prue and Phoebe.   
  
"Sure we do Pheebs," I told her, "I love you both, Prue and Phoebe."  
  
"I love you two, too," Phoebe told us. Prue just murmured at us, her face stuffed already into a fluffy pillow.  
  
"I guess we're just three normal sisters," I whispered to myself, knowing that no one in the world was listening to my wonders of what ifs, they were my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I tried, it's not perfect, but it is 12:12 right now. I wanted to enter this yesterday, but I forgot, so HAPPY BELATED SUMMER SOLSTICE EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
